1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ice cooled beverage dispensers, and more particularly, to ice cooled beverage dispensers having a carbonator within an ice retaining bin thereof.
2. Background of the Invention
Carbonators are well known in the art, and provide for combining water and carbon dioxide for the production of carbonated water. Such carbonators are typically used in beverage dispensing devices wherein the carbonated water they produce is combined in a post-mix beverage dispensing valve with a syrup for production of a carbonated beverage. Ice cooled beverage dispensing machines generally provide for cooling of the liquid drink constituents through the use of a cold plate cooled by a volume of ice. Heretofore, it has been known to submerge the carbonator in the ice bin of a cold plate device. A draw back therewith concerns the lost volume of the ice bin interior volume devoted to the carbonator. Since carbonators are pressurized to provide for the carbonating of the water, they are typically a cylindrical pressure vessel. As a result thereof, the carbonator can significantly detract from the size of the ice bank or the volume of ice held in the particular beverage dispenser.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an ice cooled beverage dispenser having an integral carbonator that does not greatly compromise the volume of ice that can be contained in the ice retaining bin thereof.